The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of caladium plant, botanically known as Caladium×hortulanum (referred to herein as Caladium), commercially referred to as a lance leaf-type caladium and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Icicle’.
Caladiums (also referred to as Caladium plants) are ornamental aroids frequently used as pot and landscape plants for their colorful foliage and ease of growing. The objective of the Inventor's breeding program is to create new Caladium cultivars that have a compact growth habit, numerous leaves, attractive foliage, and exceptional container and landscape performance.
The new Caladium cultivar ‘Icicle’ originated from a cross between ‘Candidum’ (commercial cultivar, not patented) and ‘Gingerland’ (commercial cultivar, not patented) that was made in Bradenton, Fla. in fall 2004. The new Caladium cultivar ‘Icicle’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single plant in Wimauma, Fla. in 2005. The new Caladium cultivar ‘Icicle’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through at least 10 generations of successive asexual propagations via tuber divisions since 2006.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. The new Caladium cultivar ‘Icicle’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.